(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear peep sight for mounting on the bowstring of an archery bow. In particular, the present invention relates to a rear peep sight which is mounted between the strings of the bowstring where the peep opening is spaced apart from the bowstrings. In addition, the present invention relates to a rear peep sight which mounts between the strings of the bowstring where the peep opening has a gap along one side such as to allow more light to enter the opening to enable the bow to be used during times of limited light.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The related art has shown various rear peep sights for mounting between the strings of a bowstring of an archery bow. Illustrative are U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,498 to Scherz and U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,146 to Beutler which show rear peep sights for mounting between the strings of the bowstring of the bow where the sighting hole or aperture is located in the center of the peep sight between the strings.
The related art has also shown rear peep sights for mounting on or around the entire bowstring which has a peep opening spaced apart from the bowstring. Illustrative are U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,746 to Gillespie and U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,596 to Snyder.
Gillespie shows a rear peep sight which is pivotably mounted on the bowstring of a bow. The bowstring extends through a cylindrical channel at the rear extremity of the frame of the sight. The sight has left and right sighting panels which extend perpendicularly outward from the left and right side panels of the frame, each sighting panel has a peep hole and a notch above the peep hole. The sighting panels are mounted on the frame at an angle to the channel. A weighted counterbalance is mounted between the side panels of the frame to cause the sight to assume a position upon the fully drawn bowstring such that the eye of the archer can sight through the peep hole or notch to align the front bowsight with the target.
Snyder shows a peep sight having a main body with a generally cylindrical configuration and a lateral bore extending between the ends. The peep sight is pivotably mounted on the bowstring such that the bowstring extends through the lateral bore of the main body. A sighting member extends from the outer sidewall of the main body situated generally perpendicular to the sidewall. A weighting member is also affixed to the outer sidewall of the main body so as to be generally perpendicular to the sighting member.
Only of minimal interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,478 to Sherman which shows a front sight and a rear sight housed in a tube which is mounted to the archery bow.
There remains the need for a rear peep sight for mounting between the strings of the bowstring of an archery bow which has a sight opening which is spaced apart from the bowstring and where the sight opening has a gap along one side to allow additional light into the opening to allow the sight to be used in limited light situations.